Los Restantes
by kimmyAllen
Summary: El mundo se ha ido a la mierda. La humanidad está al borde de la extinción. Los gobiernos se han unido para crear la I.G.A. un gobierno soberano creado para "proteger y preservar" la raza humana. ¿Cómo? Con algo de experimentación y una sustancia denominada "Omega Serum" Un fanfic YOI de trama post-apocalíptica mezclada con omegaverse. No, no es tan raro como suena. Read Please!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPTURA**

 **Yuri Plisetsky**

El adolescente corría con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo pequeño le ayudaba a colarse entre los estrechos espacios creados por la chatarra acumulada en el transcurso de casi doce años de abandono. Le había servido de refugio en más de una ocasión y ahora, mientras aquel grupo de adultos le seguían con dificultad, volvió a agradecer que estuviera ahí.

—¡Tranquilízate! No vamos a dañarte, solo déjanos hablar contigo, es todo lo que pedimos —gritó uno de los hombres, jadeando entre palabras debido al esfuerzo.

¡Sí, claro! Solo un idiota se creería eso. Aquellos no eran simples empleados de gobierno. Eran Catchers. Como si no pudiera ver que llevaban sus armas en mano. No pensarían dos veces para aturdirlo con esas cosas y llevárselo a Dios sabía dónde. No… tenía que llegar con su abuelo, tenía que llevarle el material de curación que con tanto trabajo había logrado encontrar o su herida se infectaría…

—¿Viste donde se metió?

—No, pero estoy seguro que sigue aquí.

—Demonios, se suponía que sería un caso fácil. Quiero ir a casa, quiero estar ahí para el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Escuchaba a aquellos hombres hablar desde su escondite. Intentaba seguir en movimiento, avanzando en cuclillas, casi completamente pegado al suelo para no ser visto. No ayudaba demasiado que su cabello rubio brillara ante la traicionera luz del sol.

¿Por qué rayos no podían solo irse? ¿Por qué estaban empeñados en atraparle?

—¡Vamos, sal de una vez! —soltó uno de los hombres, pateando una lata contra el coche volcado tras el cual se ocultaba.

Imposible, ¿le había visto? Cual bestia salvaje huyó al sentirse acorralado. Saltó por encima del coche y tomó impulso para pasar sobre la cabeza del hombre más cercano. Sus piernas se doblaron ante el peso de su caída, pero estuvo en pie en segundos y rompió en carrera nuevamente.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Tiene resortes por piernas o qué? —escuchó decir a uno de los Catchers. Su voz volvía a ser jadeante, le seguían de nuevo.

Salió de aquel lote baldío que servía como chatarrero y corrió por la calle. No podía ir con su abuelo cuando le perseguían, no podía delatar la locación de su refugio… Su abuelo. Tanteó sus bolsillos con las manos, intensamente alarmado al notar que la bolsita con vendas no estaba ahí.

¿Lo dejó caer? ¿Dónde? Se detuvo en seco, girando para peinar la carretera con la mirada en búsqueda del paquetito. No estaba… ¿lo había tirado en el chatarrero? ¿Podría regresar? Había logrado dejar a los hombres atrás por un buen margen, pero sus momentos de vacilación fueron suficiente para que, nuevamente, le pisaran los talones.

No, no podía regresar. Retomó la huída, girando súbitamente en una callejuela en intento de dejar atrás a los Catchers… y en cambio se dio de lleno contra uno. El golpe le hizo rebotar y caer al suelo, justo a los pies de un hombre alto que le miraba con sorpresa. Detrás de él, otros dos hombres sostenían a dos chicos más.

—Nolan… —dijo uno de los Catchers que le perseguía, reconociendo al hombre del segundo grupo. Había saltado de la sartén para caer al fuego.

—Veo que tu presa se te ha escapado, Bently —respondió el aludido, arrastrando las palabras —. Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya lo llevaremos nosotros. Alexei.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, otro hombre se acercó a él y disparó su arma. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y le paralizó. Un par de lágrimas escaparon cuando, justo antes de perder el conocimiento, cayó en cuenta que no podría regresar con su abuelo. No podría llevarle los medicamentos que necesitaba.

—Perdón… abuelo

.

.

.

 **Viktor Nikiforov**

El ruso observaba con desdén a su guardia. Incluso en aquella situación, rodeado y completamente vencido, no había manera en que el ojiazul bajase la mirada.

—No hay razón por la cual estar tan molesto. Hey, no es tan malo. La I.G.A. en serio nos protege —dijo el hombre, incómodo. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, estaría ya bien muerto.

No obtuvo respuesta. El ruso no apartó la mirada. No había mucho que ver. Estaba en un avión, dejando su amado San Petersburgo atrás, junto a un par de personas que habían sido capturadas también, durante aquella redada. Sus captores pretendían ser buenos tipos. Les ofrecían comida y bebida e incluso intentaban entablar conversación. Como si no acabaran de secuestrarlos…

El mundo entero se había ido a la mierda y aquellos hombres creían que les hacían un favor al capturarlos para llevarles a las garras de I.G.A. que con promesas de un hogar y comodidades había apresado a tantos al inicio de todo aquello.

Siendo sincero, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente la razón por la cual se oponía tanto a IGA. Sus padres, al igual que gran parte de la población rusa, se habían negado a someterse a aquel nuevo gobierno soberano. Eso había sido cuando él tenía quince años.

—¿De verdad no deseas comer? —le cuestionó su guardia. ¿Qué rayos pretendía? Actuaba como si no le hubiese disparado un arma aturdidora hacía apenas unas horas antes.

Finalmente desvió la vista, asqueado por aquellas personas. Era más que obvio que les habían lavado el cerebro de alguna forma. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar su forma de actuar?

Miró de reojo a los otros que habían sido capturados con él. Algunos lloraban, otros como él se conformaban con mirar con odio a sus captores y otros, como un pequeño muchacho rubio, habían dado demasiado problema como para mantenerlos despiertos.

Observó al chico con algo de pena. No podía tener más de dieciséis años. Incluso en sedación, su rostro delataba la poca paz que sentía. O quizá solo estaba reflejando sus propias emociones en el menor.

.

.

.

 **Yuri Katsuki**

 _"No hay nada que temer, Yuuri… ve con ellos, te llevarán a un lugar seguro. Mamá se encontrará contigo allá muy pronto" había dicho su madre, desde su cama. Su rostro antes rollizo estaba delgado e increíblemente pálido y su voz tenía una debilidad alarmante, pero la mano con que acarició la cabeza de su hijo se mantenía firme. Fue eso lo que le había convencido de que mamá decía la verdad. Fue eso lo que le había hecho tomar la mano de una persona desconocida e irse con ellos._

 _Y, sin embargo, al abordar el avión junto a un montón de japoneses más, había roto en llanto pues sabía perfectamente bien que jamás volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo._

Abrió los ojos de repente, despertando de aquel sueño que revivía casi cada noche desde su llegada a la PRP. Había tenido solo doce años entonces pero todavía seguía llorando al despertar.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? ¿Otro mal sueño? —preguntó su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo en aquel descabellado mundo. Pichit le escuchaba despertar de aquella manera casi a diario.

—Un… esta vez fue mamá —respondió, enjugándose las lágrimas. Era la escena menos traumática de aquellos tiempos, pero también la más triste.

Antes de que los chicos pudiesen hablar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar entrada a una de sus enfermeras. Era rutina, la verdad. Ambos estaban bien acostumbrados a las constantes pruebas a las que eran sometidos. No se quejaban. Otros lo tenían peor.

—Hoy necesito un poco de su sangre. Por favor, súbanse las mangas. Terminaré en unos segundos —dijo la mujer, sonriéndoles.

Hicieron como se les pedía y la vieron marcharse, cerrando la puerta detrás.

—Yuuri, ¿qué crees que harán con nosotros cuando hayan terminado las pruebas? —Pichit preguntó, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos que perseguían a Yuuri desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Y es que, al haber llegado ahí respectivamente jóvenes, cuando el programa recién comenzaba, ambos habían sido elegidos como sujetos de prueba. El suero se les administró junto a un montón de personas más que, uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo de las instalaciones. Aún quedaban varios, claro, pero muchos de ellos ya no estaban.

—Ubicarnos, quizá… Se dice que muchos de los omega han sido ubicados con parejas ya. Tanto tú como yo hemos pasado por varios periodos de celo y las pruebas que nos hacen cada vez son más escasas… quizá nos ubiquen pronto… —suspiró. Pensaba en voz alta, solamente. Ninguno tenía ni idea de qué sería luego de salir de los laboratorios de investigación, pero solo podían soñar.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, corriera con buena suerte y le asignaran una pareja de la cual pudiese enamorarse. Podrían formar una familia y vivir felices dentro de alguno de los distritos de la PRP.

—Espero que me asignen un esposo guapo —bromeó Pichit, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Aunque quien sabe, quizá lo decía en serio. De cualquier forma, Yuuri rompió en carcajadas junto a su amigo.

Notas:

*IGA (International Government Alliance): Es la organización que gobierna "BASE". Básicamente una dictadura, su meta definitiva es salvar a la humanidad de la extinción. Son el perfecto ejemplo de la frase "El fin justifica los medios".

*PRP (Protection and Repopulation Program): El "programa de protección y repoblación" es la mente maestra detrás del Omega serum. Han conducido experimentos por los últimos 12 años y han desarrollado "BASE" al punto en que está ahora.

BASE: Es la única nación reconocida por la IGA. Ocupa el territorio que antes era Norteamérica. Todo territorio externo a BASE es considerado fuera de límites para la humanidad. Si un humano no registrado por la PRP es encontrado fuera de BASE será inmediatamente capturado y "puesto a salvo" en las instalaciones de investigación.


	2. Chapter 2

**ASIGNAMIENTOS**

 **Yuri Katsuki**

—Yuri, ¿has visto a Kenjiro por aquí? —preguntó Pichitt, entrando a la habitación que compartía con el japonés.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, la última vez que lo vi fue hace un par de semanas … dijo que pronto sería su celo, ¿no estará en cuarentena? —preguntó éste, levantándose de la cama en que había pasado los últimos siete días. Su celo había llegado y, para un omega no asignado, eso significaba encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de aguantar los síntomas del celo.

Era una suerte que Pichitt fuese omega también. Al menos no tenía que pasar completamente solo esos tiempos… al menos podían "darse una mano" el uno al otro en momentos así.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese agregar algo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió nuevamente, dejando entrar a su enfermera y a una mujer a la que habían visto muy pocas veces. Era una trabajadora social, o así se había hecho llamar la primera (y única) vez que la vieron, varios años antes.

—¿Ah terminado su celo, ya? —preguntó la mujer a la enfermera, quien se acercó a Yuri con el aparato de medición.

El japonés estaba más que acostumbrado a aquel aparatito. Era indoloro, algo así como un alcoholímetro en el cual no había que soplar. El apartito tocó su cuello y luego de unos segundos marcó el resultado.

—Sí, está limpio —respondió la enfermera, quien después se dirigió hacia Pichitt.

Ninguna de las mujeres se dirigían a ellos directamente, pero no era sorpresa. Poco después de su llegada a aquel lugar les había quedado clarísimo que no eran para aquellas gentes más que ratas de laboratorio. Bueno, quizá un poco más valiosos, por ser de los pocos sobrevivientes, pero jamás serían iguales. Estaban acostumbrados.

—Él está por iniciarlo… según los registros tardará catorce días más, aproximadamente —agregó la enfermera, finalmente alejándose de los muchachos para acercarse a la otra mujer.

—Yuri Katsuki, Pichitt Chulanot, ambos serán asignados a un hogar ésta tarde. Sus parejas arribaron a la PRP la semana pasada y serán enviados con ustedes a la brevedad posible. Ahora por favor, síganme —. La explicación de la mujer era clara, pero no soltaba detalle alguno. Era como si dijera solo las palabras mínimamente necesarias, como si hablar más con ellos fuese a costarle.

Ambos, Yuri y Pichit, la siguieron en silencio. Conocían aquel lugar y sus procedimientos demasiado bien como para cometer un error tan estúpido como hablar sin que se les indicara. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el detenerse en seco de repente.

A su lado, un fornido enfermero hacía lo mejor que podía para sujetar a un pequeño rubio que se movía con violencia contra su agarre. De su garganta salían ruidos de esfuerzo que sonaban más bien a gruñidos de algún animal salvaje.

Lanzaba patadas y se arremolinaba con toda su fuerza hasta que, en uno de sus movimientos erráticos, su cabeza golpeó de lleno la cara del hombre, provocando un terrible sonido de hueso rompiéndose, seguido de un alarido de dolor.

Incluso la mujer a la que seguían se detuvo entonces. El chico rubio se había retirado del enfermero y giraba sobre su eje, viendo de un lado a otro como buscando por donde escapar.

Los ojos de Yuri se encontraron con fieros ojos verdes. Y entonces, un par de hombres más llegaron al lugar.

—Les ruego no se queden atrás —dijo la mujer en voz demandante y ambos chicos volvieron a seguirla mientras, desde el rabillo del ojo, Yuri veía como aquel adolescente era nuevamente capturado.

.

.

.

 _—"Luego de la asignación tendrán un año para concebir a su primer hijo. Eso no es más que una manera de asegurarnos de la compatibilidad con la pareja… tendrán tres años para el segundo y… es requisito tener dos hijos por pareja, pero pueden tener los que gusten… se les otorgarán apoyos dependiendo el número de miembros en su familia… "_

La palabrería del empleado que tenía frente no lograba a registrarse por completo en su cabeza. Las reglas que le decían las había escuchado ya múltiples veces durante su infancia en la PRP. Vaya, podrían haberle hecho un examen de ellas y las habría pasado. Las conocía todas, al igual que conocía los castigos que se recibían de no cumplirlas.

No, lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era la preocupación creciente por su mejor amigo. Los habían separado ante su llegada a las oficinas y no le veía por ningún lado. ¿Cómo se suponía que seguirían en contacto luego de su ubicación? No había pensado en eso.

Pichitt había estado ahí para él desde el inicio. Ambos se habían apoyado mutuamente en los tiempos difíciles. Durante aquellos periodos en los que no podía sentir más que miedo e incertidumbre, Pichitt estaba ahí.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mi compañero de habitación? —preguntó al empleado, lo suficientemente preocupado como para hablar fuera de turno.

—Estaba por llegar a eso —respondió de buena gana —. Cosas como esa son privilegios por los que has de trabajar. Ninguno de los dos podrá contactar al otro hasta que ganen el privilegio de hacerlo.

Yuri no hizo más que mirarle, atónito. ¿Entendía bien? ¿Iban a separarle de su mejor amigo durante la época más difícil desde su llegada a la PRP?

—¿Cómo gano el privilegio? —preguntó en una voz pequeñita. Si elevaba un poco más el volumen se quebraría su voz. Se notaría que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Es sencillo, en realidad. Una vez tengas a tu primer bebé junto a tu pareja, tendrás todos los privilegios que ofrece la PRP.

Así que en realidad todo se reducía a eso…

.

.

.

 **Yuri Plisetsky**

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! —gritaba y gritaba, pero sus alaridos no eran más que ruido de fondo para los trabajadores que le trasladaban.

El menor había dado demasiados problemas, incluyendo lesiones a varios elementos de personal. La PRP no se andaba con juegos cuando de acciones disciplinarias se trataba. Tampoco cambiaban de decisión solo porque alguien gritara y pateara en desacuerdo.

Otabek Altin lo sabía bastante bien. Le había pasado lo mismo al llegar ahí. A todos les había pasado lo mismo.

El beta sujetaba al rubio contra la camilla mientras un par de compañeros más le ataban. Aquello no tendría que ser así de difícil, pensó, pero no le diría nada. El adolescente tenía en la mirada el fuego que él mismo había perdido años atrás, en cierta forma le envidiaba. No deseaba tener que ver en destruir ese espíritu de guerra en el menor pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Era eso o ser desechado. Era así para los betas, dentro de la PRP.

—¡Agh! ¿¡Qué mierda quieren de mi!? — El ruso hacía lo imposible para moverse contra sus ataduras. Arqueó la espalda tanto que el Kazajo creyó que se había roto algo, pero entonces volvió a caer de lleno contra la camilla. Los sedantes finalmente estaban funcionando.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —cuestionó un médico, entrando a la sala con sus andares alegres y llenos de energía —. ¡Fantástico! Veo que el paciente ya está listo. Pueden salir —indicó.

Yuri clavó los ojos en aquel hombre, de forma que no pudo ver la mirada que el kazajo le dirigía antes de salir. Y que bueno, no deseaba la preocupación de nadie.

—Muy bien señor… Plisetsky. Espero te hayan informado lo que sucederá —dijo el médico, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que le dirigía el rubio —. Se te aplicará el omega serum, la primera aplicación es la que más malestares provoca, así que tendrás que quedarte admitido para mejor control de los síntomas. Le seguirán varias aplicaciones más luego de eso, pero es alrededor de la tercera cuando sabremos qué tipo serás… —agregó.

Sonaba demasiado alegre. Deseó gritarle que se fuera a la mierda, pero todo el jaleo que había armado antes de verdad le había cansado y, en compañía con el sedante, a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

En aquella habitación limpia y correctamente iluminada, lo único que desentonaba por completo eran las ataduras del adolescente. Recordaba al consultorio de un dentista. Un sitio bien cuidado y adornado con buen gusto. Un lugar así de acogedor no combinaba con lo que se hacía dentro.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, se le colocó un catéter subclavicular "para hacer fácil las próximas aplicaciones" había dicho el médico. No había dolido la colocación, pero el tubito que conectaba con su cuerpo le daba escalofríos.

—Listo, ahora solo esperaremos a que la solución completa se haya administrado, tomará alrededor de una hora. Intenta descansar —dijo el doctor tras haberle conectado con una bolsa transparente que colgaba de algo similar a un perchero.

El médico salió del consultorio y él se quedó hay dentro. Aquella sustancia estaba entrando a su cuerpo y haría quien sabía qué cosas con él.

.

.

.

El médico no había dicho mentiras. Estaba en su cama de hospital, recostado en posición fetal mientras intentaba dejar de temblar. Sudaba, tiritaba y el cuerpo le dolía. Ni siquiera habían tenido que atarle esa vez. De cualquier forma no había en aquella habitación nada que pudiera usar para dañar a otros o a sí mismo. Vaya, ni siquiera podría moverse aunque lo hubiera.

De aquella forma, su primera noche en la PRP fue terrible. Tenía que levantarse continuamente para correr al baño y vomitar. Luego de las primeras tres veces no había en su estómago ya nada para sacar, por lo que solo daba arcadas sobre el escusado hasta que pasaba y podía regresar a la cama. Cada que debía moverse sentía como si sus huesos se hubiesen salido de sus sitios.

La mañana llegó sin que hubiese pegado ojo y, con ella, nuevas molestias. El Kazajo entró a la habitación sosteniendo una charola con comida. La mirada del rubio seguía tan feroz y arisca como el día anterior, cosa que curiosamente reconfortó al beta. No había nada mejor que ver a alguien que lograba mantener su espíritu en aquel lugar.

—Traigo tu desayuno. Lo dejaré aquí —le dijo de forma seca y lo colocó en la mesita móvil cercana a la cama.

Si no tuviera el estómago tan dolorosamente vacío, el rubio no se habría movido. Su cuerpo entero dolía, pero el llamado de su estómago era más fuerte.

Olisqueó todo lo que le habían dejado, un hábito conservado de vivir en el exterior, y lo comió como si no hubiera un mañana. Y es que, por como se sentía, quizá no lo habría.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMBIOS**

 **Victor Nikiforov**

—¿Necesita algo, señor Nikiforov? —preguntó el pequeño enfermero que le había estado atendiendo. No podía tener más de 20 años... o quizá solo era un tanto engañoso.

De cualquier forma, no podía enojarse con él como podía hacerlo con otros. El chico parecía tan buena persona que le era difícil. Además, su compañía no le venía mal.

—Salir de aquí, que me quiten esa cosa que metieron en mis venas y el dolor que causa —respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Desde la primera administración del Omega serum, había tenido un dolor de cabeza fortísimo. También tenía que agradecerle al menor, el que se atreviera a colocarle una dosis de analgésicos ligeramente más alta a la marcada. Había funcionado, al menos ya no sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, pero seguía teniendo malestar general.

—Bueno, creo que algo así es imposible, de momento —comentó el menor, riendo ligeramente.

El ruso no tenía ni idea, sus reacciones al suero no eran iguales a los demás, que lo llevaban muchísimo peor. No. De hecho, era tan diferente que, incluso habiendo pasado solo una semana y tras 2 aplicaciones, ya sabían el tipo que sería.

Un alfa. Quizá era por eso que los investigadores y médicos estaban tan emocionados.

Pero el ruso no tenía idea. No le contestó al enfermero, aunque sí le hizo pucheros. En aquel tiempo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que aquel chico le cumpliera algunos de sus caprichos. Era difícil no acostumbrarse, después de todo había estado prácticamente solo en Rusia.

Intentaba no pensar mucho al respecto, pero cuando comparaba las frías noches en su refugio con la cálida comodidad que brindaba su cama en aquel hospital... No. Era un prisionero y no debía olvidarlo, incluso si la posibilidad de una ducha caliente le atraía.

.

.

.

Su siesta fue interrumpida con la llegada de un médico. Lo conocía, era el mismo hombre que le había administrado el Omega Serum las últimas tres ocasiones. Pudo dirigirle un gesto de irritación mientras se acercaba. Era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer para mostrar su inconformidad.

—Venga, no me miréis así que traigo buenas noticias —le dijo. Su acento le resultaba tan molesto como su presencia, pero sus palabras le intrigaban.

—¿Al fin me dejarán ir? —cuestionó, aunque ya se esperaba la negativa.

—Dije que eran buenas, no imposibles —respondió, negando con la cabeza. Aquel ruso no se rendía, ah... —Las pruebas que os hemos hecho son concluyentes. Es definitivo, sois un alfa —le informó.

Había comenzado a soltar una sarta de palabrerías que la verdad no le interesaban demasiado. Explicaciones científicas demasiado técnicas para entender, datos estadísticos demasiado aburridos para poner atención y comentarios demasiado irritantes como para tomarlos en serio.

Decidido, aquel tipo y él nunca podrían llevarse bien. Le resultaba odioso, no había más.

—... y como se ha visto que es un éxito os asignarán pronto. Claro, tomará quizá una o dos semanas más para asegurarnos que los cambios se hayan establecido —Y volvió a prestar atención de inmediato.

No conocía mucho de aquel sitio. Los rusos se habían negado a la coalición gubernamental desde el principio y la información no le había llegado a su gente, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Observó al doctor con aquella ignorancia y confusión bien claras en su rostro.

—¿No lo sabíais? Vale, os explico rápidamente. Lo que pasará es que os van a asignar una pareja, un omega, y tendréis que dejarle en cinta. Es reglamento que cada pareja tenga al menos dos hijos, pero dado que sois un alfa os recomendaría que tengáis más. Podéis aspirar a mucho siendo un alfa... pero eso ya os lo dirán luego. Por ahora es todo lo que tenía que deciros... —dijo, sin apenas dejarle tiempo para que se recuperara. —Ah, por cierto. Más tarde vendrán a tomaros algunas muestras —agregó el médico, saliendo de la sala.

.

.

.

A como resultaron las cosas, fue su enfermero quien le dio la información más valiosa, al ir a tomarle las pruebas.

—Bueno, la sociedad dentro de la PRP es pequeña y compuesta por los tres tipos: alfa, beta y omega —había dicho mientras le retiraba algo de sangre —. Los omega son altamente apreciados, pues pueden concebir a pesar de ser hombres, y además tienen fertilidad elevada. Mientras tanto, los alfa son bastante admirados, así que tienden a tener los mejores puestos. Los beta son quienes lo tienen peor, pues ante los ojos de la PRP no tienen nada especial. No sirven al propósito primordial de repoblación, así que deben hacer otras cosas para probar su valor... La mayoría de los trabajadores para la PRP son betas —explicó, bajando la mirada.

Había terminado con las muestras de sangre. Le entregó al ruso un pequeño frasquito de plástico. Sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas, por alguna razón.

—Este... necesitaré de una prueba de... de semen —dijo, soltando lo último a un volumen tan bajo que el ruso le tuvo que adivinar. No fue difícil, su vergüenza era pista suficiente.

—Hmmm... no estoy muy de humor de momento. ¿Y si me ayudas? —preguntó, guiñándole un ojo y acercándosele. ¿Cómo no iba a bromear con él cuando se avergonzaba así? De ninguna manera se perdería la oportunidad de diversión.

El menor no le defraudó. Su sonrojo se le corrió hasta las orejas.

.

.

.

 **Yuri Plisetsky**

—No quiero ir, Otabek —soltó el rubio, abrazándose a su sábana y dándole la espalda al kazajo para marcar sus palabras.

No, de ninguna jodida manera quería ir. ¿Por qué lo haría? Luego de cada administración del suero Omega se sentía completamente hecho mierda.

—Lo siento, pero dudo que les importe mucho el que quieras o no —respondió el otro.

Tendría que llevarlo a rastras si se negaba, cosa que ya había tenido que hacer un par de veces, pero prefería darle la opción.

El rubio se giró a verle. Aquella cara con expresión de nada le irritaba de sobremanera en momentos así. Sin embargo, luego de las dos semanas que llevaba metido en aquel sitio y tras los constantes cuidados del kazajo, que era a la única persona que veía además del maldito doctor, comenzaba a verlo con algo de gusto. Al menos cuando traía comida.

—¿Tu crees? —resopló. No cabía duda que a aquellas personas les importaba una mierda lo que él deseaba.

De cualquier manera se incorporó y se arrastró hasta el borde de su cama. Se sentía patético. Tras cada administración sus síntomas se hacían peores y peores, quitándole la fuerza. Se levantó y fue a sentarse en la silla de ruedas cercana a su cama. Era eso o ser cargado por el Kazajo y preferiría morirse antes que llegar a eso.

—Tu cabello sigue mojado —le regañó el beta, atreviéndose a pinzar entre sus dedos un mechón rubio.

El menor no le apartó y eso fue suficiente para hacerle sentir ligeramente especial. El chico que pateaba e intentaba huir cuando alguien se le acercaba soportaba que lo tocara, al menos así. Bueno, haría sentir especial a cualquiera, ¿no?

.

.

.

La oficina del doctor era, definitivamente, el lugar que más odiaba dentro de aquel infierno. Solo había estado ahí y en su habitación, pero estaba seguro que cualquier otro sitio sería mejor que el consultorio.

Estaba sobre aquella camilla, recostado e intentando no moverse. No era muy fácil, su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar por la cantidad de agua que le habían hecho beber un momento atrás.

—Tranquilo, es el último test necesario para estar seguros de tu tipo —le dijo el doctor mientras acercaba una máquina desconocida hacia la camilla.

Le descubrió el estómago y después colocó un aparatito sobre su vientre. Estaba frío y hacía presión directa sobre su vejiga, así que dio un saltito.

—¿Quieres que me orine aquí mismo, doc? —se quejó, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo al recibir una carcajada como única respuesta.

El médico siguió viendo su monitor por un rato y, luego de un momento, sonrió. Una sonrisa grande de júbilo que, por alguna razón, le dio calosfríos.

—Ah, sí. ¿Ves esto? —le preguntó. Había girado el monitor de su máquina y le mostraba una ilegible imagen en blanco y negro—. Ese de ahí es un útero en formación. Felicidades, eres un omega.

El mundo del rubio se puso de cabeza.

Nota de autor:

Este es un fic primordialmente Victuuri. Eso significa Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki como pareja principal. Sin embargo, no se conocen todavía.

Muy importante: El OtaYuri en éste fic no será del tipo romántico. Arruina un poco la sorpresa, pero no quiero que me acusen de engañarlos. Solo tengan en cuenta lo que he dicho y disfrutemos de este par.

Para evitar confusión, pondré acá abajo la edad que algunos personajes tenían cuando inició todo:

-Victor: 15

-Yuri K: 11

-Yuri P: 3

-Pichit: 8

-Otabek: 6

-JJ: 7

-Chris: 13

Algunos ya patinaban, otros no, pero creo que podemos acordar que ninguno se conocía (aunque quizá Yuri K. ya sabía de la existencia de Victor). En fin, esta historia continuará en base a esa información.


End file.
